peace in pieces
by Idreamofcomedy
Summary: macy is forced to spend the night at her rival's house for a school project. but pranking her makes her get sick. & she ends up throwing up on national TV


Teacher: now, for this anger management assignment, one of you each will go to your mortal enemy's house & spend the whole night there. (Macy & Annie stare angrily at each other)

Annie (to Macy): Macy Misa.

Macy (to Annie); Annabel Murmay. (the teacher pops in-between them)

Teacher: you two are getting along, right?

Macy & Annie: no.

Teacher: good. Because you're both spending the night at Annabel's house.

Macy & Annie (in shock): what?!

(opening theme)

Nick (to Macy about her spending the night at Annie's): Macy. You have to spend the night at Annie's it's 95% of your grade for the year.

Macy: well, I'd rather repeat the grade than spend a night with that Jonas-hating, Nose-blower of a 15-year-old girl.

Nick: Macy.

Macy: ok. Fine I'll spend the night with Annie at her place. But I'll need, (grabs Ketchup): some ketchup, (grabs mustard): some Mustard, my phone, & the darkness of nightfall.

Nick: (grabs Ketchup): no. (grabs mustard): no, no, & no. Macy remember that time during 5th grade when Stella made Kevin mad by accidentally breaking his favorite action figure?

Kevin (remembering): captain Looky.

Macy: yeah. Didn't he try to put glue on her closet door?

Nick: yep. & you remember what happened after that.

Joe: I sure do. (scene flashes back to Kevin walking with Stella's closet door stuck to his hand)

Young Kevin: this would've worked if I hadn't used the super-sticky type. (back to the present)

Macy (referring to then); yeah. He sure gave the whole neighborhood a good laugh that day.

Nick: but my point here, Macy. Is that if you get down to play with the germs. You're going to get up sick.

Stella: I thought it went "if you get down with the dogs, you're going to end up with fleas"?

Nick (to Stella): your parents have their sayings, mine have their own.

Macy: but I won't get the flu or fleas if I wear a face mask & a flea collar.

Nick: Macy. Just do us all a favor & be a better person at Annie's tonight.

Macy: but, nick. I already am the better person so why should I have to act like it? (nick looks at her): ok. I'll keep peace with Annie tonight.

Nick: that's our 1 Jonas fan.

Macy (stunned): 1 Jonas fan?!

(later that night)

Macy: thanks for walking me over here, Stella.

Stella: no problem, Mace. You have everything?

Macy: yep. Even all the 911 numbers in case Annie tries to….. (Stella looks at her): I mean, In case of an emergency.

Stella: good. Now, keep your peace with Annie tonight, or your parents will cancel your big interview on NBC tomorrow.

Macy: I'll try. (Stella leaves): try not to get my niceness crushed by Annie's….. (Annie comes)

Annie: hey, Macy.

Macy (grinding teeth): hello, Annie.

Annie: why don't you come on in? my room isn't going to be empty all night. (lets Macy inside & into her room): welcome to camp Annie.

Macy (noticing all of Annie's Anti-Jonas stuff): wow. Can't wait for the rest of tonight. (chuckles Nervously): May I use your bathroom?

Annie: of course. It's down the hall.

Macy: thanks. (goes, but really listens in on Annie)

Annie (believing that she is alone): thank goodness that Jonas-loving freak is gone. I can't believe my mom made me allow her in my house & my room so I could pass the 10th grade.

Macy: does that mean she's only being nice to me so she can pass the 10th grade? (planning on what to do to Annie): start boiling up some chicken soup, guys. 'cause tonight, I'm coming down to play with the germs.

(commercial break)

Annie (turning out the light): sweet dreams, Macy.

Macy: you too, Annie. (she turns off the light): Sweet embarrassing dreams, Annabel murmay. (sneaks down to the kitchen): now, where does Mrs. Murmay keep the whipped cream in here? (finds it): ah-ha. (goes back into her room)

Annie (muttering asleep): I hate Jonas.

Macy: seriously. How could you hate them. Oh, wait a sec I'm talking about Annie here. (sprays whipped cream onto Annie's hand & tickles her nose)

Annie (plopping her whipped cream onto her nose): stupid Macy in my room & house.

Macy (readying her cell phone): say cheese, Murmay. (snaps picture with camera)

Annie (waking up): who's there? (Macy Panicky hides in Annie's trash can which is filled with used tissues): Oh, must be the wind (yawns & falls asleep)

Macy (relived): Whew! (realizes where she is): yuck! (gets out)

(in the morning)

Mrs. Murmay: hey, Macy. Hungry for pancakes?

Macy: actually, I'm in a hurry, Mrs. Murmay. Can I just grab a muffin before I leave?

Mrs. Murmay: of course. (Macy grabs a muffin & leaves)

Macy (at the front door): sorry, nick. But it looks like you were wrong. I got down to play with the germs & I got up completely healthy. (coughs)

(at the NBC studio)

Macy (sees Stella): Stella? What are you doing here?

Stella: I just wanted to be here. So I could cheer you on from backstage.

Macy: thanks, Stella. You're the best. (coughs)

Stella (noticing): quite a cough there, Mace. You didn't play with the germs at Annie's last night, did you?

Macy: no, of course not. (coughs)

Stella: well, either way, I'm still taking you home after this.

Macy: thanks, Stella. & I'll just take a few cough drops in my dressing room. (leaves)

Stella (to herself): I can so tell she played with the germs at Annie's place last night.

(at Macy's dressing room)

Macy (about to take a cough drop): this should stop me from coughing my lungs out on national TV. (sneezes & drops all cough drops): oh, no. maybe I should take my temperature. (scrambles to find the thermometer): where do they keep that thermometer?! (finds it): here we go. (takes her temperature & finds it high): 103? Oh, no. maybe Nick was right I played with the germs & got up sick. (Stella comes)

Stella (walking towards Macy): mace. Is everything ok in here? (Macy panics & puts the thermometer in her water)

Macy: yeah. Just to double-check, I took my temperature. (takes thermometer out of water): oh, look at that. I'm not sick at all, see? 98.

Stella (looks at thermometer): hmm. Ok then.

News anchor: Mrs. Misa, if you wanna be on the show, ya need to be up here on stage. (taps on Macy's seat)

Macy (to Stella): we'll finish our little chit-chat later. (leaves)

Stella (referring to Macy's fake temperature): I can tell she had this thermometer in her water after she had it in her mouth.

(we go to Macy meeting the NBC news anchor)

News anchor (to Macy): I can't wait to see your moves, Mrs. Misa I think they'll be the talk of the town in only a matter of 3 days.

Macy: thanks. (sneezes on him)

News anchor: bless you. Are you ok?

Macy: yeah. Just my ol' allergies acting up on me. (news Anchor walks to his seat)

Man: & we're back In 3, 2.……

Macy (fearing about being embarrassed): oh, boy. (sits in her seat)

News anchor: & we're back with Macy misa from Horace mantis high school. Welcome, Mrs. Misa. I've been waiting a scorchingly long time to ask you these questions

Macy: & I've been waiting a scorchingly long time to answer them all.

News anchor: now, you're aggressive in the sporting department. But your as sweet as a cupcake off the field. & we love cupcakes. But is that the Macy misa I'm seeing here today? Is that the true you?

Macy: well, I've always, secretly believed that at the end of the day it's about loving each other. (coughs)

News anchor: ok. Has there ever been a time where you got down & did something really bad?

Macy: well, I've learned (coughs & clears throat): recently. That if you go down to play with the germs, you end up catching the flu. (sneezes)

News anchor: are you ok, Mrs. Misa?

Macy: yeah. Never better. It's just a new basketball move I've been waiting to show you all, & I just can't wait to do so.

News anchor: are you going to need like a real basketball court & a real basketball?

Macy: if you all insist. (starts walking off)

News anchor: how about that? An NBC sneak peek right here.

Macy (on the court): ok. All I need now is a basketball, & I can do my thing.

News anchor: yo, prop guy, help her out. (he throws a basketball over to Macy)

Macy: thank you. Now, (stands doing nothing as feeling nauseous)

News anchor: uh, Mrs. Misa? Is this supposed to be part of the move?

Macy (tossing the basketball aside & kneels down): no. (starts gagging)

News anchor: is something wrong, Mrs. Misa? (Macy does not answer as we see that she, Stella, & the Jonas brothers are watching the whole thing in her room on nick's cell phone): Mrs. Misa? (Macy vomits)

Kevin (while Macy covers her eyes & plops to lie down): the big V-bomb on Nat. TV.

Macy (embarrassed): oh, I can't watch this.

Nick: it's ok. Macy. You don't have to. Not only am I recording this back at my house, but I already downloaded this on my phone. No matter where I am, I never get tired of watching me being right. (scene goes back to NBS)

News anchor: don't worry. Mrs. Misa I called the ambulance, & they'll be here any second. (to the front): uh, listen. While we take a break, we're not only going to send Macy misa to the hospital, but we're also going to see if we can get her mark off the floor. (we end to a commercial break)

Joe (to Macy after the second commercial break): & what have we learned about this?

Macy (while groaning): if you get down & play with the germs, you're gonna end up getting sick.

Joe: very good, Macy. (sees Macy about to toss her cookies again): uh-oh. (Macy vomits on Joe)

Stella (about what had just happened): aw man! I just finished cleaning that yesterday!

Macy: sorry.

(end)


End file.
